Le Secret de Pegase
by Isajackson
Summary: Mckay et Sheppard sont bloqués sur une autre planète... McShep
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr ou isajackson54hotmail.fr

Blogs : http/isajackson. - http/mimietisa. – http/isamckay. : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement mais si un jour je gagne au loto, qui sait ?

Saison : Saison 2

Genre : Slash McShep comme d'hab

Résumé : Mckay et Sheppard se retrouvent bloqués tous les deux sur une planète… McShep

Note de l'auteur : J'y peux rien je suis touchée par le virus du slash et en plus on m'a dit que j'étais une pro (ça c'est bien vrai ! ah modestie quand tu nous tiens ! mdr !) donc merci Bayas pour ce compliment qui je pense n'est pas vraiment mérité parce que je pense que la vraie pro du slash c'est Alpheratz mais évidemment c'est une question de point de vue lol ! Cette fic est inspirée d'un film que j'ai vu récemment et dont je ne me suis pas encore remise : Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain. Je fais un petit clin d'œil à Vive les Unas sans qui je n'aurais jamais regardé ce film. Bah oui c'est grâce à l'article sur ton blog, ça m'a donné envie de le voir…

Note de l'auteur n°2 : Je veux simplement remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu le courage de lire mes fics et y en faut lol ! Et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait bien plaisir et surtout ça donne envie d'écrire ! Alors un grand merci à toutes et à tous ! (Il y a des tous vous croyez ?). Je vais faire mon maximum pour vous faire plaisir car c'est un peu mon but quand même ! lol !

**LE SECRET DE PEGASE**

**1 : Bloqués**

La flag team se préparait à repasser la porte des étoiles après une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète nommée PM2335. Cette planète avait été retenue en vue de devenir un site alpha. John et son équipe y étaient allés pour vérifier qu'elle correspondait bien aux critères. Rodney entra l'adresse d'Atlantis sur le DHD et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent l'un après l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit, John envoya son code d'identification et après quelques secondes, Teyla et Ronon passèrent en premier suivis de John et Rodney.

Mais au moment ou ces deux derniers allaient passer la porte, une brusque surcharge fit imploser le DHD. Le vortex se déconnecta instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda John

- Je ne sais pas encore répondit sèchement Rodney en regardant le DHD d'où s'échappait un mince filet de fumée bleuâtre.

- c'est le DHD ?

- Oh c'est finement observé Colonel ! ironisa Mckay Bien sûr que c'est le DHD, vous voyez autre chose qui a explosé hmm ?

- non mais ça pourrait très bien être la porte qui a provoqué une surcharge…

- ah parce que maintenant c'est vous le spécialiste de la porte ? le coupa le scientifique

- Rodney… j'essaie juste de vous aider…

- vous voulez m'aider hein ?

- bah oui fit John

- alors taisez vous et laissez moi travailler !

Sur ces mots, il se replongea dans l'étude du DHD qu'il avait commencé à démonter.

ooOoo

Teyla et Ronon venaient de passer la porte et attendaient le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Mckay quand le vortex fluctua un instant et se déconnecta.

Elisabeth descendait les marches pour les accueillir et lorsque elle arriva dans la salle de la porte, elle fut surprise de ne voir que Teyla et Ronon.

- Où sont le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Mckay ? demanda t'elle

- Ils étaient derrière nous quand nous avons passé la porte, je ne comprends pas… répondit Teyla inquiète

- peut-être y a-t-il eut un problème avec la porte de l'autre côté… dit Elisabeth, elle se tourna vers le technicien qui se trouvait au niveau supérieur. Veuillez recomposer l'adresse, nous allons essayer de les contacter

- bien madame répondit le technicien

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et un vortex était établi. Elisabeth enclencha sa radio.

_/ Colonel Sheppard //_

ooOoo

Rodney avait démonté le DHD et observait les cristaux de contrôle qui avaient pris, pour la majorité, une teinte noirâtre quand un bruit venant de la porte lui fit lever la tête.

- ah on dirait qu'on vient nous chercher dit le scientifique.

John allait répondre quand sa radio grésilla.

_/ Colonel Sheppard //_

_/ Oui Elisabeth //_

_/ Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenus avec Teyla et Ronon //_

_/ Il y a eu un problème avec la porte, apparemment le DHD a eu une surcharge /_

_/ Et /_

Rodney enclencha alors sa radio.

_/ Elisabeth, c'est Rodney, eh bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le DHD est hors service //_

**TBC**

Ouais je sais c'est court mais que voulez vous, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic de cette manière donc… Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? bah alors faut me le dire !


	2. Chapter 2

Tu vois Bayas, j'ai suivi ton conseil, je fais des chapitres maintenant… Merci les filles pour vos reviews ! Raaah ça fait du bien lol ! Alors voilà la suite que j'ai pondue ! Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier ! Enfin je crois…

**2 : Installation**

Rodney enclencha alors sa radio.

_/ Elisabeth, c'est Rodney, eh bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le DHD est hors service // _

Et maintenant la suite

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez là ? cria Sheppard.

- J'en ai l'air Colonel ? rétorqua Rodney.

_/ Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe //_ demanda Elisabeth

_/ Eh bien, comme le disait le colonel, il y a eu une surcharge et le DHD a implosé, je viens de le démonter et pas un seul cristal n'a survécu…/_

_/ Vous ne pouvez pas réparer //_

_/ Comme je viens de vous le dire, les cristaux sont morts ! Ça veut dire qu'on est coincés ici /_

_/ On peut peut-être venir vous chercher avec un jumper… /_

_/ Impossible ! Vous avez vu où se trouve cette planète ? Elle est beaucoup trop éloignée, en jumper il faudrait au moins des centaines d'années // _l'interrompit Rodney.

_/ Alors il n'y a plus qu'une solution, je vais essayer de contacter le colonel Caldwell… le Dédale devrait être ici dans environ deux jours…/_

_/ Bien, faites dont ça ! Et nous on fait quoi en attendant /_

- Eh bien on s'installe Rodney répondit Sheppard

- Ah oui c'est ça ! On va se faire une cabane dans un arbre ?

- regardez autour de vous, vous voyez des arbres ici ?

- non effectivement fit le scientifique en regardant autour de lui

- alors on dormira à la belle étoile, il n'y a rien de mieux…

Rodney reprit sa radio

_/ Elisabeth, faites vite ! Je ne veux pas moisir ici moi ! Surtout avec un militaire…/_

_/ Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, on s'en occupe, on va vous envoyer des vivres pour tenir quelques jours… Weir terminé/_

- vous vous inquiétez pour rien Mckay, vous verrez on va bien s'amuser ! sourit John

- ça c'est vous qui le dites ! Vous n'êtes pas sujet à diverses allergies ni à l'hypoglycémie vous !

- oh ça va Rodney ! Vous n'êtes pas mourant que je sache ! Et puis vous avez entendu Elisabeth, elle va nous envoyer des vivres.

- ouais… alors par quoi commence t'on ?

- on va déjà essayer de trouver un endroit où s'installer dit John en regardant autour de lui

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient fini par trouver un endroit au bord d'une rivière. Elisabeth leur avait envoyé des vivres pour tenir quelques jours ainsi qu'une tente. Une seule ? avait demandé Rodney. John lui avait dit qu'il préférait que ça soit ainsi et que de toute manière, ils ne dormiraient pas longtemps ensemble vu qu'il comptait monter la garde une partie de la nuit. Mckay avait rechigné un peu mais finalement il avait accepté.

Ils s'étaient installés à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte des étoiles.

Elisabeth les avait également informés qu'elle avait réussi à joindre le colonel Caldwell et que celui-ci avait pris la direction de leur planète. Malheureusement, au grand damne de Rodney, le Dédale ne serait pas à portée de leur planète avant une semaine.

ooOoo

John et Rodney se trouvaient devant un feu que le militaire avait allumé. Celui-ci était en train de réchauffer une MRE, le plat préféré de Rodney. Il lui tendit son assiette et le scientifique commença à engloutir son contenu comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité.

- ça a le goût de poulet dit John en mangeant

- vous n'aimez pas ça ?

- c'est des macaronis au fromage ! **(1)**

- oh moi vous savez du moment que ça se mange dit le canadien la bouche pleine

John sourit et continua de manger. Il y aurait au moins une chose sur laquelle le scientifique ne rechignerai pas. Cette semaine allait être longue…

- vous avez fini Rodney ?

- oui

- bien alors allez vous coucher, je prends le premier tour de garde…

- quoi ? Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir en faire un moi aussi ? l'interrompit le canadien

- non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste être sûr qu'on ne risque rien, ensuite je viendrai vous rejoindre, allez dormir maintenant

Rodney marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et entra dans la tente tandis que John rangeait les assiettes et s'installait pour son tour de garde.

**TBC**

**(1)** : cette réplique est tirée d'un épisode de la saison 1 de Stargate SG1, Le Premier Commandement, c'est Daniel qui dit ça à Sam. J'avais envie de la placer, voilà maintenant c'est fait.

Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi ? La suite ou pas ? Review or not Review ?

Le chapitre trois est en cours d'écriture mais mon petit cerveau est tellement saturé d'idées qu'il faut que je fasse le tri donc un peu de patience ! Niark Niark !


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée Bayas mais pour le slash, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant ! Essaie de pas trop baver en attendant ! Mdr !

**Vive les Unas** : Oui il va s'en passer de belles dans la tente mais pour ça il faudra encore patienter un peu !

**3 : Premiers jours**

Rodney s'éveilla et se demanda où il se trouvait avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille **(1)**.

Le DHD qui implose, lui et Sheppard bloqués sur cette planète. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il sortit de la tente et fut accueilli par un merveilleux parfum : celui du café. John venait d'en faire.

- hum ça sent bon dit le scientifique en s'approchant

- servez vous Rodney, je n'ai pas de céréales au chocolat mais ça devrait faire l'affaire non ? fit le militaire en tendant une barre chocolatée au canadien

Rodney la lui arracha pratiquement des mains avant de l'engloutir en un temps record. John sourit, Mckay était Mckay.

- bon je vais vous laisser, je vais aller faire un brin de toilette

- où ça ? demanda le scientifique en mastiquant une seconde barre

- pourquoi ? Vous voulez m'accompagner Rodney ?

- oh non très peu pour moi, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout.

- vous avez peur de rester tout seul ? se moqua Sheppard

- Je suis parfaitement capable de rester seul Colonel vous savez !

- je plaisantais Rodney

Sur ces mots, le militaire se leva et se dirigea vers la rivière qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard frais et dispo.

- Allez à votre tour de faire trempette Rodney

- d'accord j'y vais dit le scientifique

- vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous ? ironisa John

- oh je vous en prie ! Je ne suis pas un gamin Colonel ! Vous voulez jouer à la maman avec moi en me donnant mon bain ?

- ne me tentez pas marmonna John

- quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire la ?

- euh… rien rien Rodney, répondit John soudain très gêné, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut et en plus il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça…

- on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu dit le canadien en s'éloignant.

Resté seul, John repensa à ce qu'il avait dit malgré lui à Rodney. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? John mon vieux tu es fatigué se dit-il.

ooOoo

Deux jours ! Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient là et John s'ennuyait à mourir ! Rodney, lui, passait son temps à rechercher d'éventuelles émissions d'énergies et à tapoter son ordinateur. En plus pour couronner le tout, il faisait une chaleur pratiquement intenable. Alors que les nuits étaient pour ainsi dire glaciales.

John s'épongea le front et se leva pour aller voir ce que faisait Rodney.

- vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? lui demanda t'il lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher

- si Rodney… dites moi ça vous dirait un petit plongeon ? Histoire de nous rafraîchir un peu

- non très peu pour moi mais allez y vous si le cœur vous en dit répondit le scientifique sans lever les yeux de son écran

- qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il n'y a rien à analyser ici que je sache…

- c'est vrai mais je cherche et ça m'occupe !

- allez venez vous baigner avec moi Mckay…

- non j'ai pas envie je viens de vous le dire !

- vous avez peur ? Vous ne savez pas nager ?

- mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Rodney, je sais très bien nager figurez vous **(2)** ! Mais là j'ai pas envie c'est tout !

- d'accord comme vous voulez, moi en tout cas j'y vais !

Sur ces mots, il commença à se déshabiller. Il venait d'enlever son t-shirt et s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon quand Rodney releva la tête.

- qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda t'il

- vous le voyez bien, je vais aller me baigner donc je me mets en tenue

- vous avez un maillot ?

- ah mais bien sûr Rodney, j'ai demandé à Elisabeth de m'en envoyer un ! Evidemment que non mais je ne vais pas aller faire trempette tout habillé non ?

- euh… oui c'est évident…

John se tenait devant Rodney vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir ultra moulant **(3). **Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps du militaire. Tout en muscles et large d'épaules, de longues jambes et un torse, avec ça et là quelques poils noirs qui formaient une ligne jusqu'à son nombril **(4)**. D'un seul coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentit troublé par cette vision. Il détourna les yeux et se replongea dans l'étude de son lecteur d'énergie tandis que John courait vers la rivière.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que John s'ébattait dans l'eau. Il ressorti et appela Rodney.

- Allez Rodney ! Venez ! Elle est bonne !

**TBC**

Alors ? À votre avis, il va y aller ou pas Roro ?

**(1)** : Ah vous y avez cru hein ? Et bah non c'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça va venir, patience !

**(2)** : Je sais pas trop si Roro sait nager ou pas, on va dire que oui mais si quelqu'un à des infos là-dessus je suis preneuse !

**(3)** : Hmm quelle vision ! Johnny en boxer ultra moulant ! Ça fait rêver hein ?

**(4)** : bah comme j'ai jamais vu John en boxer, moi c'est comme ça que je me l'imagine…


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpheratz :** tu as raison c'est pas Noël mais c'est tout comme ! lol ! Bah oui aujourd'hui je mets deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

**EssStel :** Tu pourrais me dire comment tu les ferai revenir en moins de 5 mn ? Bien que j'en ai une petite idée mais bon... C'est vrai quemon idéé nepourrait pas trop paraître crédible mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les laisser quelques jours ensembles et puis c'est ma fic alors j'y fais ce que veux non mais ! lol !

**Bayas :** Oui tu as raison pour le zode 38 minutes, j'ai revu des captures d'écran. En plus j'ai pas fait exprès de le décrire comme ça, à mon avis mon inconscient n'a pas du oublier cette vision lol ! Et je pense pas que tu ai pété un cable, je dirai plutôt que tu es peut-etre en manque de :mec ! mdr ! Quoi ? c'est pas ça ? Ah bah on dirait pas alors ! lol !

Sinon, merciiiiiiiii à vous toutes pour les reviews ! L'auteuse est tous sourires, si si je vous jure ! Allez bonne lecture ! Pour le chapitre 6, il faudra patienter un peu, bah oui boulot oblige snif ! Je suis pas en vacances avant le mois d'août ! Mais je ferai mon possible vous inquiétez pas ! Je profite du fait que mon boss n'est pas encore revenu pour poster ces deux chapitres !

**4 : Découverte**

- Allez Rodney ! Venez ! Elle est bonne !

Rodney grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe mais ne leva pas la tête de son écran. John s'approcha du scientifique en s'ébrouant et l'arrosant copieusement au passage.

- vous ne pourriez pas faire attention non ? cria Rodney en gesticulant pour éviter les gouttes d'eau

- vous n'allez pas râler pour quelques gouttes d'eau, allez venez dit John en lui attrapant le bras

- mais lâchez moi ! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas me baigner ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

- ouais ça doit être ça sourit John

- si je viens avec vous, vous me ficherez la paix après ?

- oui ! Tout ce que vous voulez Rodney

- d'accord… j'arrive, tournez vous

- quoi ?

- tournez vous, j'ai pas envie que vous me voyez me déshabiller

- enfin Rodney, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes pudique !

- si un peu, vous pourrez regarder quand je serai dans l'eau…

- d'accord soupira John en se retournant

Rodney entreprit de se déshabiller. Bientôt il se retrouva en boxer, lui aussi, sauf que le sien était bleu. Il se détailla pendant quelques secondes. Pas beaucoup de muscles, bon une poitrine large mais évidemment des poignées d'amour **(1)** et un petit ventre rond, barres chocolatées oblige !

John n'y tint plus et se retourna. Rodney rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se précipita dans la rivière.

- ouh ! Elle est froide ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même !

- bah sinon vous n'y seriez jamais allé dit John en souriant

- et puis pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes retourné ? Je vous avais dit pas avant que je sois dans l'eau !

- oh Rodney vous n'allez pas bouder parce que je vous ai vu en caleçon quand même !

Rodney grogna et se mis à nager pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. John plongea à son tour et le rejoignit.

- alors elle est bonne hein ?

- ça c'est vous qui le dite ! dit Rodney en claquant des dents, elle est glacée oui !

- bougez un peu, ça va aller vous verrez

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes nagèrent en silence puis Rodney en eut assez et décida de sortir de l'eau.

- vous sortez déjà ?

- oui j'ai froid et puis vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ?

- attendez je vais vous réchauffer moi dit John en s'approchant du canadien

- quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- ça dit John en entourant Rodney de ses bras, ça va mieux là ?

- euh oui mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu…

- un peu quoi ? dit John en frictionnant les épaules du scientifique

- euh je sais pas… dit Rodney qui commençait à se réchauffer.

A vrai dire, il y avait autre chose qui se réchauffait aussi… l'étreinte de John provoqua des répercussions au niveau du bas ventre du canadien qui rougit violemment en le sentant et se dégagea brusquement des bras du militaire.

- qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda celui-ci

- rien c'est juste que ça va aller maintenant répondit Rodney en se retournant pour cacher son état à John mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et John le vit.

- oh… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire

- je… je suis désolé bredouilla Rodney en s'enfuyant vers leur tente. Il attrapa ses affaires au passage et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour se changer.

John ne compris pas la réaction de Rodney, d'autant que lui se trouvait aussi dans le même état. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il leur arrivait ?

ooOoo

Ce soir là, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Rodney, toujours très gêné parce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi n'osait pas regarder John. Et John se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver au scientifique. Il avait bien senti l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand il l'avait réchauffé, d'ailleurs il n'était pas en reste lui non plus mais Rodney ne s'en était pas aperçu.

John étouffa un bâillement et décida d'aller se coucher.

- Rodney, venez on va se coucher, il est tard

- euh… je préfèrerai dormir près du feu répondit le scientifique

- ne faites pas l'idiot, vous savez que les nuits sont froides ici, allez venez

- je vous assure ça ira…

- bon j'ai compris ! Rodney ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi n'a rien de…

- vous croyez ? le coupa le canadien, vous vous rendez compte quand même que je… j'ai… quand vous m'avez réchauffé et…

- je sais et à votre avis dans quel état je me trouvais moi ?

- comment ça ?

John soupira. Mon dieu que ce scientifique pouvait être bête quand il s'y mettait ! Remarque à bien y réfléchir, lui non plus n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses sentiments avant ce soir, non en fait John avait compris au moment où il avait pris le scientifique dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Le contact de leurs deux corps n'avait pas eu que des répercussions physiques. Le militaire s'était aperçu qu'il aimait le scientifique et en le voyant si vulnérable, il avait voulu le protéger.

- décidément, il faudra que tu prennes des cours sur les sentiments humains dit doucement John en s'approchant de Rodney

**TBC**

Bon je sais je vais faire écharper vivante je crois mais je le promets, le prochain chapitre sera un lemon. Alors reviews ou pas ?

**(1)** : Aaah les poignées d'amour ! Moi je trouve ça trop sexy, surtout celle de Roro !


	5. Chapter 5

Attention NC 17 en vue ! Voici le lemon promis au chapitre précédent. J'espère que ça va vous plaire

**5 : Passion**

- décidément, il faudra que tu prennes des cours sur les sentiments humains dit doucement John en s'approchant de Rodney

Le scientifique le dévisagea surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, la réponse lui arriva sous forme d'un baiser. John l'embrassait et comme un dieu en plus ! Rodney enlaça le militaire et répondit à son baiser en l'approfondissant. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel décuplant toutes leurs sensations.

Ils se séparèrent, plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose et se sourirent.

- alors ça te va comme réponse ? dit le militaire, viens il commence à faire froid et je connais une belle façon de te réchauffer…

- euh je ne sais pas si… je veux dire je n'ai jamais…

- moi non plus dit John mais on a qu'à se laisser aller et on verra bien ce qu'il se passe…

Rodney sourit, John lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la tente. Là, ils prirent le temps de se découvrir. Cette fois c'est Rodney qui prit l'initiative. Il pris possession des lèvres de John en un baiser très passionné. Le militaire n'était pas en reste, il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du canadien et lui caressa doucement le torse. Rodney gémit contre sa bouche et l'allongea en se collant contre lui. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur son cou puis descendit plus bas. Le t-shirt du militaire devenant gênant, il entreprit de lui enlever. Il déposa plusieurs petits baisers mouillés sur le torse, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous la caresse. John sentit une autre partie de son anatomie subir le même traitement. Rodney le sentit et esquissa un sourire.

- hum intéressant…

- attends un peu murmura John en les faisant basculer d'un coup de rein.

Il se retrouva en position de force et commença à déshabiller le scientifique. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse, bientôt suivies par ses lèvres. Rodney avait fermé les yeux et s'était complètement abandonné aux caresses du militaire. John n'y tint plus, il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Il glissa une main dans le boxer du canadien et finalement le lui retira, libérant son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il passa son autre main sous les reins du canadien tandis qu'il caressait le membre fièrement dressé du scientifique. Rodney gémit. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus.

- maintenant John haleta t'il

- tu es sûr ? demanda le militaire. Même s'il avait envie de lui à un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir

- oui… je t'en prie gémit t'il

John continua ses caresses et le pénétra d'abord avec un doigt puis deux. Rodney se tendit sous la douleur mais quand le militaire commença à bouger en lui, la douleur se mua progressivement en plaisir. Il se cambra soudain brusquement et John sentit qu'il était prêt. Il retira alors ses doigts et ôta son propre boxer qu'il portait encore. Puis il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et commença à le pénétrer en douceur. Rodney gémit.

- tu as mal ?

- non continue…

John donna un autre coup de rein et fut complètement en lui. Il commença alors à bouger lentement d'abord puis, emporté par le plaisir, de plus en plus vite. Rodney calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de John et ils atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément. John se laissa retomber sur Rodney, épuisé.

- woaw murmura Rodney

- ouais répondit John d'une voix étouffée. Il était allongé sur Rodney, le visage sur la poitrine du scientifique.

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard brillant du canadien. Il souriait. John lui sourit à son tour et se lova contre lui. Rodney l'entoura des ses bras et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

**TBC**

Bon c'est vrai c'est court mais bon je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ! Alors ça vous a plu ce petit lemon ? Oui ? Non ? Des reviews please !


	6. Chapter 6

**EssStel :** Toi qui étais intriguée par le titre, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu en auras la signification… Je te remercie pour ta review sur le chapitre 5, j'ai jamais pensé que tu me critiquais et d'ailleurs les reviews sont faites pour ça aussi donc… et au fait tu sais que je n'avais même pas pensé au jumper qui passe la porte ? Ah c'est que je voulais vraiment les mettre ensemble ces deux la ! lol !

**Bayas :** Merci pour tes reviews sur les chapitres 4 et 5. Alors comme tu me l'as demandé je t'encourage à ma façon lol : Pitié ! Je veux la suite de ta fic Inspecteur Sheppard ! Alleeeeeez quoi ! Elle est super cette fic !

Ah oui j'oubliais : Un gros merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Y a pas à dire, ça bouste pour écrire ! Hein ? Ah oui vous voulez la suite ! Ok je me tais et je m'y mets ! lol !

**6 : Retour sur Atlantis**

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que John et Rodney étaient forcés de faire du camping comme le disait le canadien. Ils savaient que le Dédale serait bientôt à portée de la planète. Mais bizarrement, aucun des deux n'était vraiment pressé de rentrer. Même si Rodney avait râlé parce que son laboratoire lui manquait et qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait le retrouver après en avoir laissé la garde à Radek Zelenka. Les moments qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux sur cette planète seraient inoubliables pour eux. Ils savaient qu'une fois de retour sur Atlantis, ça ne serait plus pareil.

Ils étaient allongés au bord de la rivière, nus et enlacés, quand la radio de John craquela. Le militaire se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le tas qui représentait ses vêtements. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il finit par retrouver sa radio.

_/ Colonel Sheppard ! Répondez ! Ici Caldwell /_

John enclencha sa radio

_/ Colonel Caldwell, quelle joie de vous entendre /_

_/ Nous sommes en orbite autour de la planète. Hermiod calcule votre position et nous pourrons ensuite vous téléporter /_

_/ OK ! Donnez nous juste le temps de ranger nos affaires _(1)_ et nous sommes à vous /_

_/ Bien. Caldwell Terminé /_

John se tourna vers Rodney pour l'informer et vit que le canadien s'était en partie rhabillé. Il commençait à refaire le paquetage. John sourit et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il enfila prestement.

Puis il s'approcha du scientifique et l'enlaça. Rodney se dégagea brusquement.

- qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? demanda le militaire

- on ne devrait pas… si jamais Hermiod nous téléporte à ce moment là…

- moi je pense qu'on devrait en profiter une dernière fois parce que quand on sera revenus sur Atlantis ça ne sera plus aussi facile tu sais…

- je sais soupira le scientifique, et d'ailleurs ça m'ennuie mais je sais que nous n'avons pas le choix…

- pour le moment, dit John en l'enlaçant à nouveau. Cette fois le canadien ne se déroba pas et répondit à son étreinte.

Puis ils se séparèrent et terminèrent le rangement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient téléportés à bord du Dédale.

ooOoo

Le voyage à bord du Dédale se passa sans encombres. Pendant la semaine qu'il dura, John et Rodney firent comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Personne ne devait savoir, pas encore.

Elisabeth vint les accueillir sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux les salua t'elle

- merci Elisabeth répondit Rodney en souriant, John lui se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

- alors comment s'est passé votre séjour forcé messieurs ?

- oh très bien dit John en regardant Rodney

- vous êtes encore tous les deux en vie, c'est que cela s'est bien passé sourit la diplomate

- très drôle grinça Rodney, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller voir mon labo…

- bien sûr fit la jeune femme

Rodney partit sans demander son reste sous les regards un peu surpris de John et Elisabeth. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi pressé soudainement ? En fait John le savait mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de retrouver son labo dans un état impeccable. Apparemment Zelenka l'avait bichonné pendant son absence, il faudrait qu'il le remercie tiens. Rodney sursauta soudain. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là ? Remercier Zelenka ? Woaw, il fallait croire que l'amour lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il sourit, l'amour… oui c'était ça qu'il ressentait pour John. Il était amoureux du militaire. Depuis un moment en fait mais il n'avait jamais réellement voulu l'admettre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coincés tous les deux sur cette fichue planète !

Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il faudrait donc qu'ils fassent attention. Ils devaient être discrets. John l'avait bien dit et d'ailleurs le scientifique avait acquiescé, il fallait que personne ne soit au courant. Cela serait leur secret, Le Secret de Pégase (2) comme l'avait si joliment appelé John.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une voix avec un fort accent le fit sursauter.

- Ah vous êtes de retour ! s'exclama Radek Zelenka qui venait d'entrer dans le labo

- eh ben oui répliqua le canadien, au fait Radek…

- oui ?

- eh bien je… je suis content de voir que mon labo est toujours le même… il n'y a eu aucun problème durant mon absence ?

- non aucun mais nous avons découvert plusieurs objets étranges dans la zone Nord de la cité, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour les analyser !

Rodney sourit. Il était vraiment indispensable à cette cité. Finalement, il était heureux d'être de retour. Il savait que son histoire avec John serait difficile mais il se sentait prêt à tout affronter pour rester avec lui, même des wraiths s'il le fallait ! En fait de wraiths, il allait devoir faire face à bien pire…

**TBC**

(1) en fait il faut aussi qu'ils se rhabillent ! lol !

(2) voilà l'explication du titre EssStel…


	7. Chapter 7

**Vive les Unas et Momokoi:** Je pense pas que ça se terminera comme dans Brokeback, je préfère les happy end mais je verrai bien en fonction de ce que mon cerveau légèrement malade lol ! me réserve !

**lagentillefan :** c'est bon tu peux te calmer ! lol ! voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Bayas :** je serai patiente pour la suite de tes super bonnes fics (là je te flatte pour que tu aies envie de continuer mdr !) ça marche ? non ? bon ben au moins j'aurais essayé lol !

Encore merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! L'auteuse est sur un petit nuage ! lol ! J'espère que cette suite qui est assez longue, je l'avoue, vous conviendra. Quand je disais que Rodney et John allaient devoir faire face à pire que des Wraiths, en fait je pense que les Wraiths ne feraient pas ce que l'un des personnages (bah non je dirai pas qui c'est sinon y a plus de suspens ! ) se prépare à leur faire... Mais ça vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! (Ah j'adore faire durer le suspens moi ! lol !)

**En attendant bonne lecture !**

**7 : Observés**

Depuis leur retour sur Altanlis, Rodney et John ne faisaient pratiquement que se croiser, à part lorsqu'ils partaient en mission mais ce n'était pas vraiment mieux puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se comporter comme ils l'auraient voulu. Le temps passa rapidement, les jours devenant des semaines et les semaines des mois, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à trouver un vrai moment à eux. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur mais la situation devenait de plus en plus pesante pour eux.

Ce jour là, Rodney travaillait dans son labo en compagnie de Radek Zelenka et Calvin Kananaugh qui était arrivé lors du dernier voyage du Dédale. John, qui venait de faire un entraînement à la course avec Ronon, qui comme d'habitude l'avait largement battu, décida d'aller faire un tour dans le domaine de Rodney.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le labo, il trouva un Radek Zelenka échevelé, rouge, les lunettes de travers, qui invectivait, le doigt levé, un Rodney Mckay parfaitement calme qui pianotait sur son ordinateur sans vraiment tenir compte des propos du tchèque.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda John en entrant dans le labo

- eh bien demandez à ce cher Rodney ! dit le tchèque visiblement très énervé

- wow c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris fit John en levant les mains, on dirait que je ne suis pas arrivé au bon moment…

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire dit une voix doucereuse derrière John.

Le militaire se retourna et se retrouva face à un scientifique qu'il connaissait vaguement de vue. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son nom. Il avait les cheveux lisses retenus sur la nuque par un catogan et il portait des lunettes, oui Sheppard en était sûr il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Quand soudain cela lui revint en mémoire : c'était l'homme qui s'était évanoui quand Ronon avait voulu l'interroger (1).

-ah tiens vous êtes revenu vous ?

- pourquoi ? Cela vous pose un problème Colonel ? répondit Kavanaugh

- pas du tout dit platement John

- et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le scientifique américain

- rien de spécial, je venais pour voir si Rodney n'avait pas besoin de moi pour un de ses bidules anciens

- tiens donc, alors maintenant vous venez proposer vos services spontanément ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Colonel ?

- bon eh bien je vois que je dérange, c'est pas grave, je vais aller faire un tour au mess…

Sur ces mots, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Rodney, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là et qui n'avait même pas levé la tête de son ordinateur, l'appela. John se retourna.

- Oui Rodney ?

- vous pourriez m'initialiser ceci ? lui demanda le canadien, votre gène est plus puissant que le mien...

- bien sûr dit John en s'approchant de Rodney et en prenant l'objet que lui tendait le scientifique.

Tandis qu'il se concentrait, Rodney l'observait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut un moment ensembles ? Trop longtemps pensa le scientifique. Il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent et vite, Rodney n'en pouvait plus. John lui manquait trop même s'ils se voyaient tous les jours.

- euh Colonel, venez voir un peu par là, j'ai un autre artéfact à vous montrer mais je ne peux pas le déplacer

- d'accord dit John en reposant l'objet qu'il venait d'initialiser et qui émettait une lumière bleuâtre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une console qui les cachait aux yeux des deux autres scientifiques.

- John murmura Rodney, j'ai envie qu'on se voit tous les deux, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen…

- je sais répondit le militaire sur le même ton, moi aussi, ça fait trop longtemps… écoute, on peut essayer de se retrouver ce soir vers 22h00 (2) sur le balcon Est de la cité…

- d'accord… répondit le canadien en souriant.

Puis ils retournèrent tous les deux devant l'ordinateur de Rodney qui brancha l'artéfact, mis en route par John, à son PC. John laissa les scientifiques et partit en sifflotant. Il avait hâte d'être à 22h00, cela serait merveilleux…

ooOoo

John marchait d'un bon pas, les mains dans les poches. Il se dirigeait vers le balcon Est, là où il devait retrouver son scientifique préféré. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Teyla et failli lui rentrer dedans. La jeune athosienne l'évita au dernier moment.

- Eh bien Colonel Sheppard ! où allez vous donc comme ça ?

- hein ? sursauta John. Ah c'est vous Teyla, excusez moi je ne vous avais pas vue…

- c'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer sourit la jeune femme. Alors me direz vous où vous allez de si bonne humeur ?

- ah bah en fait nulle part… je vais prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller me coucher…

- ah… fit la jeune femme très bien, alors bonne nuit Colonel

- merci bonne nuit à vous aussi Teyla

Sur ces mots, il reprit son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra sur le balcon encore vide. Rodney n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et admira l'océan. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était là lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il sourit, il aurait reconnu cette étreinte entre mille. Cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers temps. Il se retourna entre les bras de Rodney et se retrouva face à un regard bleu brûlant de désir. Il n'y résista pas. Il passa sa main sur la nuque du canadien et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser passionné. Bientôt le baiser ne leur suffit plus, ils voulaient plus, avaient besoin de plus. Leurs mains se frayèrent un chemin sous les vêtements, caressant, goûtant à nouveau.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls comme ils le pensaient.

ooOoo

Retour en arrière – environ une heure plus tôt

Rodney mis une dernière main à une expérience qu'il venait de mener avec Zelenka puis sortit de son labo. Il prit le premier transporteur qu'il vit et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il voulait prendre une douche avant de retrouver John et il avait tout juste le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, frais et dispo, il se rendit sur le balcon Est. En chemin, il croisa Kavanaugh.

- Tiens ce bon Docteur Mckay, je parie que vous allez au mess c'est ça ?

- on ne peut rien vous cacher Calvin répliqua sèchement le canadien

- je peux vous accompagner ? demanda Kavanaugh

- voyez vous je préfère être seul pour manger sinon j'ai peur que vous me coupiez l'appétit fit Rodney sarcastique.

Kavanaugh pâlit légèrement et ne répondit rien. Rodney passa devant lui en prenant son air le plus suffisant (3). Ce canadien de malheur ne l'emporterait pas au paradis songea Calvin en le regardant s'éloigner. Il décida de le lui suivre pour lui faire payer son humiliation.

ooOoo

Retour au présent

Rodney et John étaient toujours enlacés et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Les mains de John glissèrent dans le dos du canadien et s'infiltrèrent dans son pantalon, empoignant les fesses fermes du scientifique afin de le plaquer encore plus contre lui. Rodney gémit quand John pressa son désir contre le sien.

Kavanaugh, qui avait suivi Rodney, les observait caché derrière un mur, une grimace de dégoût déformant son visage. Mais comment deux hommes pouvaient t'ils… il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer les mots. C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Néanmoins, il sourit, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il connaissait quelqu'un à qui ce genre de nouvelle ne ferait pas vraiment plaisir. Et puis s'il pouvait nuire à ce canadien égocentrique et arrogant, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

**TBC**

Alors ? Ça vous plait ? Reviews ? Pas reviews ?

(1) Voir l'épisode Critical Masse

(2) Heure d'Atlantis car j'imagine que l'heure doit être différente sur terre, quoique je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question mais ça me parait évident quand même.

(3) Ah j'adore quand il prend cet air mon Roro (bah quoi ? oui j'ai dit **mon** Roro, quoi ? il est pas à moi, oui je le sais sniiif ! mais bon je fais comme si ! lol !)


	8. Chapter 8

**Alpheratz :** Je veux bien te laisser Kolya, pas de problèmes mais moi par contre je prends Sheppard, Beckett (Nounours lol !) et bien sur mon Roro (il est à moi non mais ! lol !), c'est pas que j'aime pas Kavanaugh mais bon… Quant à Caldwell et Hermiod… euh là j'sais pas ! mdr !

**Vive les Unas :** Bah en fait je l'ai jamais vraiment vu gentil Kavanaugh donc… et puis pour son prénom, c'est vrai que je l'avais vu dans une fic d'Alpheratz mais je pensais pas qu'elle l'avait inventé !

Au départ je voulais faire un chapitre en deux parties avec dans un, la réaction d'Elisabeth et dans l'autre la réaction de Caldwell aux révélations de Kavanaugh et finalement j'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé de faire deux chapitres différents. Donc voici tout d'abord la réaction d'Elisabeth.

Bonne lecture !

**8 : Trahis**

Kavanaugh était retourné dans ses quartiers et repensait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Deux hommes ensembles ! C'était contre nature (1), impossible ! Il ne comprenait pas. Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru mais il fut presque aussitôt remplacé par un petit sourire froid. Il ne s'en tiendrait pas au rôle d'observateur, non. Il irait voir Elisabeth quand il sentirait le moment venu et il lui dirait ce qu'il a vu.

Satisfait, il se coucha et décida de s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

ooOoo

Loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos, John et Rodney étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du militaire. Ils venaient de passer une nuit plutôt agitée et ils prenaient maintenant un repos bien mérité. Mais tous deux ne dormaient pas. Rodney était éveillé. Il se dégagea doucement des bras du militaire et fourragea dans le tas de vêtements qui était au pied du lit. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, accessoirement son boxer, et l'enfila. Il finit de s'habiller en silence, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son amant.

Il récupéra ses chaussures sous le lit et, avant de partir, il se pencha sur son amant endormi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il sortit doucement de la pièce. Dans les couloirs, il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive. Tant mieux se dit-il, au moins il n'aurait pas à trouver une explication pour justifier sa présence à cet endroit.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers et, épuisé, se coucha tout habillé.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie stridente de son réveil fit sursauter John. Il grommela quelques mots indistincts puis tendis la main à côté de lui et fut surpris de ne sentir que du vide. Rodney était certainement retourné dans ses quartiers. A bien y réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire s'ils voulaient éviter que quelqu'un les surprenne ensembles.

Il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Il valait mieux qu'il ne tarde pas trop, son équipe et lui devaient partir en mission aujourd'hui.

ooOoo

Kavanaugh se frottait les mains. Sheppard et son équipe partaient en mission. Le moment qu'il attendait venait plus tôt que prévu finalement. Il se trouvait dans le labo en compagnie de Zelenka. Mckay venait de faire ses dernières recommandations au tchèque au sujet de leur dernière expérience avant de partir rejoindre la flag team.

Une fois le canadien partit, le scientifique américain décida d'aller voir Elisabeth. Elle l'écouterait, elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il avait une plainte à formuler.

Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la diplomate, confiant et sûr de lui. Il frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme l'invita à entrer.

- Bonjour Dr Kavanaugh, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Vous avez encore un problème ?

- oh non pas du tout, je viens pour quelque chose de très important, Dr Weir.

- je vous écoute dit Elisabeth intriguée par l'air mystérieux qu'essayait de se donner le scientifique.

- eh bien, il se trouve qu'hier soir, j'ai surpris deux personnes qui ne devraient pas être ensembles faire des choses euh… disons… il rougit subitement gêné

- eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ces personnes, elles s'embrassaient c'est ça ?

- oui et plus encore ajouta Kavanaugh

- eh bien je ne vois rien de mal à cela, des couples se forment et je trouve ça normal…

- mais je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur l'interrompit-il

- qui est ? demanda la diplomate

- eh bien, c'étaient le Docteur Mckay et le colonel Sheppard

Elisabeth encaissa le choc mais finalement elle s'y attendait un peu. Elle avait remarqué un subtil changement dans la relation des deux hommes. Elle dévisagea le scientifique qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus extatique s'il avait trouvé le graal. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'elle allait prendre des sanctions ? C'était bien mal la connaître. Si les deux hommes s'aimaient, elle n'allait certainement pas aller contre ça.

- et ? demanda simplement la jeune femme

- eh bien, vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de vous dire ? s'exclama Calvin surpris. Ils étaient ensembles et se tripotaient tant et plus sur le balcon et…

- et alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de répréhensible là-dedans répliqua Elisabeth

- alors vous ne leur direz rien ? je veux dire… vous n'allez rien faire ?

- non et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai quelque chose, ils font ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils sont discrets…

- ah ça pour être discrets… je les ai quand même vus hier soir sur le balcon Est et…

- vous les avez suivis c'est ça ? coupa la jeune femme

- mais non enfin, je voulais simplement prendre l'air et je…

- bien sûr vous êtes tombé sur eux par hasard… vous savez Calvin, je vous savais vindicatif et rancunier mais pour en arriver là, il faut vraiment être tombé bien bas… Vous voulez montrer à Rodney que vous valez autant que lui ? Eh bien prouvez le dans un laboratoire plutôt que de venir me faire perdre mon temps !

Kavanaugh pâlit et ne répondit rien. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos à la jeune femme et sortit de son bureau en essayant de garder un air digne. Elisabeth ne voulait rien faire ? Très bien, il irait voir une autre personne et là il était sûr que ça se passerait autrement.

ooOoo

La flag team venait de rentrer de mission et se trouvait à l'infirmerie pour l'examen post-mission. Le docteur Beckett était en train de terminer l'examen de John. Ronon et Teyla étaient déjà passés entre ses mains et venaient de quitter l'infirmerie. Seul Rodney était resté pour attendre le Colonel. Elisabeth fit son entrée.

- alors Carson ? Comment se porte notre équipe phare ? demanda t'elle

- oh très bien répondit l'écossais, aucune blessure grave…

- hé vous oubliez ma coupure à la main l'interrompit Rodney en exhibant sa main bandée à Elisabeth

- à part celle de Rodney sourit le médecin, et toutes leurs analyses sont normales

- très bien dit la jeune femme. Colonel Sheppard et vous Rodney, j'aimerai vous parler dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez une minute.

- on arrive dit John, enfin dès que le doc en aura fini avec moi…

- c'est bon vous pouvez y aller

- et pour mon pansement ? demanda Rodney

- repassez demain, je verrai comment ça a évolué et je vous le changerais.

Rodney acquiesça et suivit John et Elisabeth.

**TBC**

Bah finalement, je vais faire la confrontation John/Rodney et Elisabeth dans un autre chapitre, sinon ça sera trop long. Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ?

(1) Et dire que ça existe les gens qui pensent des choses comme ça ! Rassurez vous j'en fais pas partie ! Moi je prône la tolérance ! Et pis moi je trouve que cet amour c'est le plus des amours !


	9. Chapter 9

**Alpheratz, Hamjess et EssStel : **Ouais c'est bien Caldwell l'autre personne, en même temps je l'avais dit dans ma pitite note donc…

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Donc comme promis, voici la confrontation Rodney/John et Elisabeth. Le chapitre sera certainement court. La réaction de Caldwell viendra dans le chapitre suivant, je sais je suis un monstre lol !

Bonne lecture !

**9 - Elisabeth**

Rodney et John suivaient Elisabeth en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien à leur dire. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les invita à entrer. Elle alla s'installer à son bureau tandis que les deux hommes ne savaient pas trop quoi faire.

- Asseyez vous dit la diplomate

Mckay et Sheppard s'exécutèrent.

- Bien, je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins, je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous…

Rodney fut le premier à réagir. Il blêmit et jeta un regard en direction de John. Celui-ci avait un visage de marbre mais le canadien savait qu'à l'intérieur, il était décomposé.

- et… comment est-ce que vous le savez ? demanda le canadien d'une voix blanche

- quelqu'un est venu m'en informer pendant que vous étiez en mission…

- qui est-ce ? l'interrompit Sheppard d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle en fit frissonner la jeune femme

- c'est sans importance John, l'important c'est que cela reste entre nous. Je n'ai rien contre, au contraire…

- qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- rien de plus que ce que cela veut dire Rodney. Simplement que je suis très heureuse pour vous

- je veux savoir qui vous l'a dit ! cria soudain John qui venait de se lever d'un bond.

- je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire Colonel ! Vous n'en aurez rien de plus…

John se rassit mais il était maintenant en proie à une colère froide. S'il tenait celui qui les avait trahis, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Rodney du le sentir car il se tourna vers son amant et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. John se sentit un peu mieux en le voyant. Le canadien se tourna à nouveau vers la diplomate.

- et qu'est ce que vous comptez faire alors ? demanda Rodney

- rien, je vous demanderai simplement d'être discrets et je peux vous promettre que cela restera entre nous

- merci Elisabeth dit Rodney soulagé. Il se tourna vers John, attendant une réaction de sa part et celui-ci tenta de sourire mais cela se révéla être plutôt une sorte de grimace.

- Elisabeth, dites le moi et je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien, enfin rien de grave, redemanda John

- je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je vous l'ai déjà dit John.

- mais comment l'a-t-il su alors ?

- eh bien apparemment, il vous a vu ensemble

- Kavanaugh… murmura Rodney

- quoi ? fit John

- je l'ai croisé avant de te rejoindre et il est très possible qu'il m'ait suivi, il avait l'air de vouloir savoir où j'allais…

- c'est lui, c'est ça ? interrogea John en regardant Elisabeth dans les yeux. La jeune femme les baissa et John eut sa réponse.

- l'enfoiré ! La sale petite ordure… ragea John entre ses dents, il ne perd rien pour attendre…

- John, je l'ai déjà remis à sa place, il n'ira pas le colporter sur toute la base ne vous inquiétez pas.

- je l'espère pour lui. Et il vaudrait mieux aussi pour lui qu'il prenne le prochain vol direction la Terre ou je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

- bien, je pense que ça sera tout dit Elisabeth préférant couper court à la discussion.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bloc et prirent congé de la diplomate. Ils sortirent du bureau en silence. John semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- on va manger quelque chose ? demanda Rodney

- décidément, tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac sourit John

- bah quoi ? On revient de mission et moi les missions ça me creuse et puis n'oublie pas que je dois manger à des heures régulières sinon…

- je sais sinon tu t'évanouis…

- mais combien fois il faudra que je te le dise ! Je ne m'évanouis pas, je fais des syncopes c'est pas pareil !

- oui je sais, je sais sourit John.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le mess tout en se chamaillant gentiment quand ils croisèrent Calvin Kavanaugh. Immédiatement John oublia sa bonne humeur momentanée et jeta un regard tellement noir au scientifique que s'il avait eu des P90 à la place des yeux, il serait mort sur place.

- un problème Colonel ? fit le scientifique un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

- pour le moment non mais ça ne saurait tarder grommela le militaire

- John… tenta de le calmer Rodney

- c'est bon Rodney, il regarda Kavanaugh, quant à vous… si jamais j'apprends que quelqu'un d'autre est courant sans que ce soit moi ou Rodney qui lui en ait parlé…

Kavanaugh pâlit légèrement et partit précipitamment. Sheppard avait l'air fou de rage, mieux valait ne pas traîner trop près de lui. De toute façon, son heure viendrait. Le Dédale repartait pour la terre dans deux jours, il profiterait de cette occasion pour parler au Colonel Caldwell et après ça, Sheppard ferait moins le malin !

**TBC**

Alors ça vous a plu ? Bon ben comme je l'ai dit, la suite au prochain chapitre. Dans celui là, il y aura la réaction de Caldwell et ensuite la confrontation.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici donc la réaction du Colonel Caldwell face aux révélations de Kavanaugh. Et en bonus track la confrontation. Ça va être chaud ! lol !

Bonne lecture !

**10 - Caldwell**

Le Dédale était prêt à partir. Kavanaugh était bien évidemment du voyage. Un voyage qui allait durer environ deux semaines. Il avait donc tout son temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire au Colonel Caldwell.

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels, Calvin réfléchit. Bien sûr il y avait un risque à courir mais il était prêt à le prendre. Sheppard avait été clair. S'il apprenait que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant, le scientifique ferait un séjour prolongé chez Carson Beckett et de ça il n'avait pas tellement envie. Mais il se sentait tellement excité à l'idée de voir Caldwell remettre le militaire à sa place que cela occultait tout le reste. Il prit sa décision, le moment était venu d'aller révéler son secret.

ooOoo

Steven Caldwell se trouvait à sa place dans la salle des commandes quand le scientifique fit entrée. Le Colonel lui accorda à peine un regard, mais Calvin s'en fichait. Il s'approcha avec quand même un peu d'appréhension. Il n'avait vraiment guère eut l'occasion de parler avec lui et depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait été possédé par un goa'uld (1), il osait moins l'approcher. Mais la tentation était trop grande et ce qu'il avait à lui dire était très important.

- Colonel Caldwell ?

- Oui ? répondit le militaire en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant

- Je… j'aimerai vous parler, c'est très important…

- Ah oui ? Rappelez moi votre nom ?

- Docteur Calvin Kavanaugh Monsieur, je fais partie de l'équipe scientifique dirigée par le…

- Le docteur Mckay oui, le génie de cette cité, je vois. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

En entendant ces mots, le scientifique se rembrunit mais se reprit immédiatement.

- eh bien, j'ai certaines révélations à vous faire et elles sont très importantes.

- et ça me concerne ?

- disons que cela concerne l'armée oui

- bien, je vous écoute

- nous pourrions peut-être aller en parler en privé…

- nous sommes très bien ici le coupa Caldwell

- très bien, cela concerne le Colonel Sheppard…

À ces mots, Caldwell se redressa soudain intéressé. Sur Atlantis, personne n'ignorait qu'il souhaitait prendre la place du chef militaire d'Atlantis.

- eh bien ?

- eh bien j'ai la preuve qu'il entretient une liaison avec le docteur Mckay

- quelle preuve ? demanda le militaire avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

- je les ai vus ensemble Monsieur

- vous les espionniez ?

- non pas du tout, en fait je…

- c'est sans importance, vous n'ignorez pas ce que risque le Colonel Sheppard après ce genre de révélation

- non, je connais un peu vos lois et j'ai entendu parler de celle qui s'appelle le don't ask, don't tell…

- donc vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez, docteur Kavanaugh ?

- oh oui ! Sûr et certain

- bien, je vous remercie pour ses informations, j'aurai un entretien avec le docteur Mckay et le Colonel Sheppard afin de tirer tout ceci au clair mais pour le moment, je vous demanderai de ne pas ébruiter tout cela, c'est clair ?

- oui Monsieur répondit Kavanaugh très fier de lui. Il avait hâte d'être de retour sur Atlantis rien que pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

ooOoo

Environ un mois et demi plus tard, le Dédale se posait sur la plate forme d'atterrissage d'Atlantis. Elisabeth était là pour accueillir les arrivants ainsi que John qui avait tenu à l'accompagner.

Kavanaugh passa à côté de John, un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres. John serra les poings mais ne bougea pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore cette espèce de cafard à lunettes (2) ? Quelque chose de pas clair, c'était certain.

John entendit Elisabeth parler et se retourna. La diplomate était en grande conversation avec le Colonel Caldwell qui venait de débarquer du Dédale.

Sheppard décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il avait envie de voir Rodney. Le canadien était dans son antre, à savoir son labo, et travaillait à ses chères simulations. John venait de l'y rejoindre quand Elisabeth le contacta par radio.

_/ Colonel Sheppard /_

_/ Oui Elisabeth /_

_/ Est-ce que vous et Rodney pourriez venir dans mon bureau /_

_/ Quand ? Tout de suite /_

_/ Oui /_

Rodney, qui avait entendu la conversation, enclencha sa radio.

_/ Elisabeth, c'est Rodney, je ne peux pas venir pour le moment, je suis en plein milieu d'une simulation importante et…/_

_/ Dr Mckay, ici Caldwell, c'est moi qui ai demandé au Dr Weir de vous appeler, je vous attends dans son bureau ainsi que vous Colonel Sheppard / _dit le militaire en s'adressant à John.

Le scientifique regarda son amant et il sut que celui-ci pensait la même chose que lui : il sait.

_/ Elisabeth, nous arrivons, Sheppard terminé /_

Au moment de quitter le labo, John vit Kavanaugh le regarder avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, le même sourire que quand il l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Et il comprit, il avait parlé à Caldwell. Là on est mal songea le militaire.

ooOoo

Elisabeth était assise à son bureau et Caldwell se tenait debout derrière elle quand les deux hommes firent leur entrée. Comme la dernière fois, la jeune femme les invita à s'asseoir.

- bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet, inutile de tourner autour du pot dit Caldwell

- je vous écoute répliqua froidement John

- j'ai appris, de source sûre, qu'il y avait une certaine relations entre vous et le docteur Mckay

- oui nous sommes amis et alors ?

- ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi Colonel Sheppard, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle

- c'est cette petite fouine de Kavanaugh qui vous a mis au courant ? demanda Rodney qui peinait à contenir sa colère.

- je ne l'appellerai pas comme ça mais c'est lui en effet qui m'a informé de cette regrettable situation

- et en quoi est-ce regrettable je vous prie ?

- le Colonel Sheppard sait de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas Colonel ?

John leva la tête et défia du regard son supérieur.

- oui je le sais

- de quoi est-ce qu'il parle John ?

- de cette foutue loi militaire, Don't ask Don't tell tu connais ? Au point ou ils en étaient ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher, le tutoiement était revenu naturellement.

- j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé, Rodney ouvrit soudain de grands yeux. Mais alors ça veut dire que tu…

- je suis viré oui, j'en ai bien peur, j'imagine que ce bon Colonel Caldwell va me renvoyer sur terre vite fait bien fait hein **mon** Colonel ? dit John en appuyant bien sur le « mon »

- vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! cria Rodney

- et pourquoi ?

- parce que s'il s'en va, je pars avec lui et vous savez comme moi que cette cité n'est rien sans moi

- on pourra toujours vous remplacer

- ça j'en doute, vous oubliez à qui vous parlez Colonel, je suis le génie incontesté de cette cité et aussi de la galaxie et sans moi vous ne pourrez rien faire

Pour une fois, John était content que Rodney fasse montre de son incroyable ego. Mais il doutait sérieusement que cela serve à quelque chose dans cette situation.

- il a raison dit Elisabeth qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot depuis le début de la discussion. Sans lui, la cité n'est rien, nous avons besoin de lui et du Colonel Sheppard aussi.

- très bien qu'il reste mais Sheppard s'en va

- vous n'avez pas compris visiblement, je viens de vous le dire, si John part, je pars, c'est clair ? Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

- Rodney, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta carrière pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine

- pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec vous Sheppard, vous n'en valez pas la peine

Rodney vit rouge. Il se leva brusquement et tendit un doigt menaçant en direction de Caldwell.

- je vous interdit de dire ça vous m'entendez ! éructa t'il, son visage avait viré au rouge brique et il tremblait de colère. Vous savez parfaitement, tout comme moi et n'importe qui sur cette cité, que John y est indispensable ! Sans lui, on ne serait pas tous là aujourd'hui ! Vous faites ça uniquement parce que vous voulez sa place !

- exactement, voyez vous Docteur Mckay, j'estime que le chef militaire doit être en mesure de diriger son équipe efficacement et le Colonel Sheppard ne peut assurer cette fonction dans son état actuel

- quel état ? demanda Elisabeth

- vous savez très bien de quoi je parle Dr Weir, il me semble que vous êtes au courant vous aussi non ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez rétorqua la Diplomate, sachez simplement que loi militaire ou non, je ne permettrai pas que l'on m'enlève un de mes hommes

- je regrette mais là ce n'est pas à vous de décider, il me semble

- c'est bon, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais partir dit John soudain résigné

- non !

- Rodney…

- non je ne le permettrai pas ! Si tu t'en vas, je pars avec toi

- écoutes, la cité a besoin de toi… et puis on pourra toujours se revoir quand tu reviendras sur terre (3)

- Vous êtes content ? Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ? ragea Rodney en regardant Caldwell les larmes aux yeux.

- je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter ça dit Elisabeth

- pardon ? fit Caldwell

- vous êtes ici sur la cité d'Atlantis et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, c'est moi qui dirige cette équipe d'expédition donc je prends la décision de ne pas renvoyer le Colonel Sheppard et de le laisser vivre en paix son amour avec Rodney ! asséna la Diplomate

- vous ne pouvez pas faire ça et vous le savez ! Vous savez très bien que je peux aller en référer à l'Etat Major (4) qui prendra les décisions qui s'imposent

- très bien, faites le si vous voulez répondit Elisabeth en croisant les bras mais je vous garantit que le Colonel Sheppard ne bougera pas d'ici et croyez moi je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir qu'il reste…

- très bien dit froidement Caldwell en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, vous en entendrez parler croyez moi !

- on verra dit la jeune femme

Caldwell sortit du bureau. La diplomate se tourna vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'assister ébahis à l'échange entre Elisabeth et le miitaire.

- merci Elisabeth murmura John en souriant.

- de rien John, vous le méritez dit elle simplement. Rodney ? Vous allez bien ? fit la jeune femme en regardant le scienfitique.

John se retourna en entendant un reniflement. Le canadien avait craqué quand Caldwell était sortit du bureau. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et pleurait, les larmes roulant entre ses doigts. John s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras. Rodney se laissa aller contre lui tandis que John lui caressait doucement le dos.

- c'est fini Rodney murmura t'il

- non répondit simplement le canadien

- comment ça ? demanda John

- tu as vu la réaction de Caldwell, et celle de Kavanaugh ? Il y en aura encore sûrement d'autres, je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter

- eh bien moi si et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- pourquoi ?

- parce que je t'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça !

- c'est vrai ?

- quoi ?

- que tu m'aimes ?

- Idiot ! sourit John en l'embrassant.

Elisabeth rougit et détourna les yeux, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

TBC

Ouah ! Eh ben celui là il m'aura donné du mal ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il est assez long c'est vrai mais je voulais pas le couper. La suite au prochain numéro ! Encore un ou deux chapitres et ça sera la fin !

(1) Voir l'épisode Critical Mass

(2) ça lui va bien non ce surnom ? lol !

(3) vous avez eu peur hein ? bah non quand même j'allais pas les séparer !

(4) moi pas militaire, moi pas trop connaître les règles, donc pas tapeeer !


	11. Chapter 11

**EssStel :** J'aime bien l'idée de Kavanaugh et Caldwell sur un bateau avec un Wraith, ne me tente pas lol ! Je suis capable d'inventer une histoire rien qu'avec ça moi ! mdr !

**Lurleen :** t'inquiètes il va payer Kavanaugh mais tu seras surprise de voir comment ! Pour le savoir bah il faut lire !

Et je sais que je le dis à chaque fois mais : Merciiiiiiiiii à toutes pourvos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

**11 – Le secret dévoilé**

- Idiot ! sourit John en l'embrassant.

Elisabeth rougit et détourna les yeux, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant et Rodney posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- je ne sais pas répondit sincèrement John.

- j'ai déjà réussi à vous obtenir un sursis intervint Elisabeth mais ça ne sera que temporaire j'en ai peur. Dès que Caldwell retournera sur Terre, il ne se gênera pas pour prévenir qui de droit…

- ouais je sais soupira John

- néanmoins, je pense avoir une solution dit la diplomate un sourire aux lèvres.

- ah oui ? fit Rodney d'un ton plein d'espoir

- oui répondit la jeune femme, cette loi dont vous parliez tout à l'heure John, n'est valable que sur Terre à ce qu'il me semble non ?

John sourit, un large sourire même. Il avait compris où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

- oh je vois… et ici on n'est pas sur Terre bien sûr, on est à des années lumières même.

- c'est ça, donc je pense pouvoir dire que cette loi n'existe pas ici…

- mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Rodney

- reste à faire avaler ça à Caldwell dit sombrement John

- ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge dit Elisabeth, quant à vous… je sais que cela ne sera pas facile mais avec Kavanaugh et Caldwell au courant, la rumeur va vite circuler je le crains…

- vous voulez dire qu'on devrait faire notre coming out c'est ça ? demanda John

- non pas exactement mais je pense que vous devriez mettre les membres de votre équipe au courant, juste eux. Pour les autres, c'est à vous de voir quand vous vous sentirez prêts.

- vous avez raison dit Rodney, ça vaudrait mieux je pense, parce que je pense qu'au labo ça doit déjà jaser…

- ouais soupira John. Elisabeth, merci, vraiment

- de rien John, vous me remercierez quand j'aurais réussi à amadouer le Colonel Caldwell sourit la jeune femme

- sur ça je vous fait entièrement confiance répondit John sur le même ton.

Sur ces mots, il prit congé le jeune femme et se prépara à sortir du bureau suivi de Rodney. Le scientifique eut une hésitation au moment de partir puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Elisabeth répondit à son étreinte avec chaleur. Rodney la relâcha puis à la grande surprise de la diplomate et de John, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit du bureau. La jeune femme porta la main à sa joue, pensive. C'était bien la première fois que Rodney faisait une telle chose.

ooOoo

Rodney était retourné dans son labo tandis que John était allé à une séance d'entraînement avec Teyla. Le scientifique était devant son ordinateur et travaillait comme à son habitude mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il sentait un regard insistant sur sa nuque et cela le déconcentrait. Il finit par se retourner pour faire face à Zelenka.

- Oui ! Quoi ! cria t'il au tchèque

- rien rien…

- si je vois bien qu'il y quelque chose, alors videz votre sac et vous verrez ça ira mieux après

- eh bien je… Kavanaugh a commencé à faire circuler une rumeur et je me demandais si…

- je vois soupira le canadien, et cette rumeur me concerne moi et le Colonel Sheppard c'est ça ?

- euh… oui

- eh bien elle est fondée, ça vous va comme réponse ?

- vous voulez dire que vous et…

- oui ! Vous êtes content ? On peut travailler ? À moins que ça ne vous gêne de travailler avec moi maintenant que vous savez…

- pas du tout ! l'interrompit le tchèque outré comment osez vous penser une chose pareille Rodney ?

- je sais pas

- pour moi il n'y a rien de changé fit simplement Radek en retournant à sa console.

- dites moi Radek, est-ce que Kavanaugh a parlé à beaucoup de monde ?

- je ne pense pas répondit simplement Zelenka, il n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion je dirais…

- comment ça ?

- eh bien quand il m'a fait sa révélation avec l'air d'un chien bavant devant un os, j'ai compris qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas à moi et comme je sais que vous n'aimeriez pas que cela se sache, je l'ai envoyé dans la partie Nord de la cité, là où nous avons trouvé des objets…

- ah oui quand je me trouvait bloqué sur cette planète avec John et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?

- eh bien, je crois qu'il est comme qui dirait coincé là-bas… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il semblerait que la cité ne veuille plus le laisser sortir ou alors peut-être est-ce moi qui ai fait une erreur ? dit le tchèque avec un sourire grandissant aux lèvres

- oh je vois… et cela fait combien de temps ?

- un certain temps mais cela ne lui fera pas de mal. La porte du labo où il se trouve devrait se rouvrir d'ici environ une heure, ça lui laissera le temps de réfléchir. Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêtés ?

Rodney sourit, Radek le surprendrai toujours mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui même si parfois ça lui arrivait de le rabaisser. Il se replongea dans ses calculs.

ooOoo

John et Teyla venaient de commencer la séance d'entraînement et comme d'habitude le militaire était au tapis. La jeune athosienne lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- eh bien, vous vous améliorez Colonel

- vous trouvez ?

- oui vous êtes tombé moins rapidement que la dernière fois

- très drôle, vous allez voir je vais être encore meilleur aujourd'hui dit John en se préparant pour une nouvelle attaque

- très bien fit la jeune femme en se préparant elle aussi.

- au fait Teyla, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vous dire…

- au sujet de vous et du docteur Mckay ?

- comment est-ce que vous le savez ? demanda John soudain suspicieux

- il suffit simplement de vous regarder répondit doucement la jeune femme.

- ah bon ? Je veux dire… on essaie d'être discrets…

- oh je le sais mais il ne s'agit pas de cela, ce sont vos échanges de regards, la manière de vous parler aussi…

John était soufflé. Teyla était incroyable. Elle avait remarqué un changement mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait simplement attendu que le Colonel lui en parle de lui-même. John était content de l'avoir dans son équipe et plus que tout de l'avoir pour amie.

- et sachez que je suis très heureuse pour vous deux John

- merci Teyla, mais ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire…

- pas le moins du monde, le coupa la jeune femme, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me dérangerait.

John sourit et n'ajouta rien, c'était inutile, tout avait été dit. Ils reprirent leur entraînement.

ooOoo

Elisabeth et Caldwell se trouvaient dans le bureau de la jeune femme et leur discussion était assez houleuse. Les personnes qui passaient devant ou au niveau inférieur pouvaient entendre leurs éclats de voix.

- ce que vous venez de dire est inconcevable ! criait Caldwell

- ah oui ? Prouvez le ! répondit Elisabeth sur le même ton

- qu'il soit sur Terre ou sur Atlantis, le Colonel Sheppard est soumis au même règlement militaire !

- je ne pense pas et le Colonel Sheppard est indispensable à la survie de cette cité tout comme le docteur Mckay ! Sans lui, nous ne serions pas là actuellement, il a risqué sa vie dans de nombreuses occasions pour sauver les nôtres et cette cité !

- ça ne change rien ! Il doit être soumis au règlement comme n'importe quel militaire !

- sur Terre oui ! Mais je le répète : pas ici !

- très bien ! Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, dès mon retour sur Terre, j'irai voir mes supérieurs et je les mettrais au courant de cette situation

- faites dont cela ! Moi aussi je vais faire un petit voyage sur Terre et j'expliquerai à vos supérieurs les états de service du Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard et ce qu'il a fait pour cette cité et ses occupants ! Et je nierai en bloc tout ce que vous direz contre lui !

- vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- mais bien sûr que si, je suis le chef de mission sur Atlantis ne l'oubliez pas !

- très bien ! Alors que le meilleur gagne !

- mais vous pouvez y compter Colonel Caldwell ironisa Elisabeth

Caldwell serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Il darda un regard noir sur la diplomate qui ne se départit pas de son calme. Elle avait déjà négocié des traités avec des gens bien plus coriaces que Steven Caldwell, il ne lui faisait pas peur.

- oh et j'oubliais, vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda la jeune femme sarcastique

- mais j'ai un témoin, et je suis sûr que si je le lui demande, il se fera un plaisir de confirmer.

- vous parlez de Kavanaugh ? C'est ça ?

- eh bien oui, il est venu me parler sur le Dédale.

Elisabeth éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Kavanaugh est prêt à tout pour évincer le docteur Mckay même à raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet, je pourrai facilement le discréditer aux yeux de vos supérieurs, d'après vous qui croiront-ils moi, la chef de mission ou un scientifique qui travaille sous mes ordres ?

Caldwell pâlit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il rageait intérieurement. Il croyait tenir Sheppard et Weir venait de lui démontrer le contraire. Elle avait raison, sans Kavanaugh, il n'avait aucune preuve et elle pourrait facilement le faire passer pour un imbécile.

- très bien répondit il les dents serrées, vous avez gagné pour le moment mais je trouverai des preuves et Sheppard ne s'en tirera pas comme ça…

- vous pouvez toujours chercher, je vous souhaite bonne chance, sur ce, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau j'ai du travail.

Le militaire tourna rageusement les talons et sortit à grands pas du bureau. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Elisabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir les deux intéressés.

**TBC**

Allez encore un chapitre et c'est la fin. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	12. Chapter 12

**EssStel :** Super ton idée de Kavanaugh en moine tibétain ! mdr ! Je vais peut-être l'exploiter lol ! C'est vrai qu'imaginer Carson en tutu rose ça vaut le détour ! lol ! Quant à la gelée bleue ça je sais pas mdr !

Sinon bah je le redis encore : Merci pour vos reviews !

Bah voilà c'est le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**12 – That's all folks**

Elisabeth entra dans le mess et repéra la table où se trouvaient John et son équipe. Apparemment, une bonne ambiance y régnait. Même Rodney riait, ce qui était très rare. Elle s'approcha, son plateau dans les mains.

- Eh bien on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- mais bien sûr Elisabeth, asseyez vous dit Rodney en désignant une chaise à côté de lui.

La jeune femme posa son plateau et s'installa à côté du scientifique.

- alors je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle où est-ce classé secret défense ? demanda la diplomate en souriant.

- eh bien Rodney nous racontait les petites misères de Kavanaugh dit John

- ah oui ? fit la jeune femme en entamant son repas

- oui, en fait il s'est retrouvé « accidentellement » enfermé dans un labo de la partie Nord pendant plusieurs heures… expliqua le canadien

- accidentellement ?

- oui, apparemment Radek a fait une erreur en voulant lui ouvrir la porte et il est resté bloqué…

- une erreur hein ? sourit la jeune femme

- oui et vous connaissez Zelenka, il a tout de suite voulu réparer mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire c'est de bloquer l'ouverture…

- je vois… au fait messieurs dit-elle en s'adressant à John et Rodney, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, le Colonel Caldwell a soudainement décidé que vous alliez rester John, je pense qu'il a compris que vous nous étiez indispensable ici…

- c'est vrai ?

- eh oui, mais ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, cela fait partie de mon talent de diplomate sourit la jeune femme

- Elisabeth je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

- alors ne dites rien John sourit-elle

- vous deviez partir Sheppard ? demanda Ronon en levant le nez de son assiette

- oui, enfin je n'avais pas vraiment le choix jusqu'à ce qu'Elisabeth intervienne…

- mais pourquoi ? demanda le sétidien

- à cause d'une histoire de loi militaire stupide répondit Rodney

- une loi qui n'existe pas ici ajouta Elisabeth

- c'est une loi qui interdit aux gens de s'aimer c'est ça ? demanda Teyla

- on peut dire ça comme ça oui répondit John

- eh bien c'est stupide dit Ronon en recommençant à manger

- merci Ronon fit John en souriant

Ils en étaient là de leur conversation quand Radek Zelenka vint les rejoindre. Il s'installa à côté d'Elisabeth.

- alors Radek comment va ce cher Calvin ? demanda Rodney

- oh physiquement très bien mis à part une légère déshydratation, le docteur Beckett a décidé de le garder en observation pour cette nuit…

- et pour le reste ? demanda John

- eh bien, le docteur Beckett lui a conseillé d'aller consulter le docteur Heightmeyer, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait été traumatisé…

- au moins ça lui aura laissé le temps de réfléchir fit Rodney

- oui vous pouvez le dire, il est quand même resté coincé près de 4 heures ! dit Zelenka

- oui ça fait quand même long… dit Rodney

- peut-être qu'après autant de méditation, il va nous revenir transformé en moine tibétain (1) ! lança le tchèque en provoquant l'hilarité générale de la table

- tout de même Radek, vous ne croyez pas que vous y êtes allé un peu fort ? demanda Elisabeth en essayant de se calmer

- moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Rodney ne vous a pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un bête accident ?

- si mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un sérieux doute la dessus sourit la jeune femme

- estimez vous heureuse, si je n'avais pas fait ça, c'est Ronon qui se chargeait de lui et là ce n'est pas une nuit qu'il aurait passé à l'infirmerie croyez moi !

- en effet fit la diplomate

L'ancien runner avait été mis au courant de l'histoire de John et Rodney par le militaire mais il avait eu quelques doutes un peu avant que John ne lui parle, la rumeur lancée par Kavanaugh avait déjà commencé à se propager jusqu'à ce que le sétidien veuille y mette un terme à sa manière. Zelenka l'en avait empêché en lui expliquant son plan et Ronon l'avait laissé faire.

ooOoo

Ce soir là, John et Rodney se trouvaient dans les quartiers du scientifique. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, enlacés et discutaient des derniers évènements.

- finalement, ça ne se termine pas aussi mal qu'on le pensait dit Rodney, la tête posée sur la poitrine de John.

- ouais ça tu peux le dire soupira le militaire

- tous nos amis sont au courant et aucun ne nous a jugé…

- je m'y attendais tu sais, on a vraiment de la chance de les avoir…

- oui c'est vrai mais il y a toujours Caldwell…

- ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir là-dessus du moins pour le moment et puis Elisabeth m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un petit séjour sur Terre…

- ah bon ? Tu crois qu'elle va en parler ?

- non tu la connais mais elle se doute que Caldwell ne laissera pas tomber aussi facilement donc elle préfère prendre les devants.

- je vois fit Rodney en se lovant un peu plus contre son amant.

- Rodney…

- mmm quoi ? soupira le scientifique

- tu ne devrais pas te serrer autant contre moi…

- pourquoi ? fit le canadien en sentant soudain une bosse se former sous lui. Il sourit à ce contact et commença à bouger lascivement sur le militaire.

- bon puisque tu y tiens dit John en le faisant basculer d'un coup de rein.

Rodney éclata de rire, un rire qui se transforma aussitôt en gémissement sous les caresses de son amant. La nuit allait être vraiment très agitée...

**THE END**

Bah voilà c'est fini ! J'avoue que j'ai eu peu de mal avec la fin…

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et de m'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews ! Bon bah maintenant, il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : commencer une autre fic ! lol !

(1) Petit clin d'œil à EssStel, vraiment super ton idée, elle m'a tellement plue qu'il fallait que je la place, voilà c'est fait.


End file.
